


I like you

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 01:39:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19713703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: A lot.





	I like you

Our story begins in The Three Broomsticks, bartender Madam Rosmerta is on a break and her friend Rolanda Hooch is visiting.

Rosmerta smiled. "It's always a joy to see you, dear."

Rolanda smirked. "Aren't you curious why I just happened to stop by on your break, Rosie?"

Rosmerta said, "A little, but good things come to those who wait."

Rolanda guessed, "Did Albus tell you that?"

Rosmerta laughed. "No, it was a saying my mother used to say." She asked, "Well, why are you here?"

Rolanda grinned. "Glad you asked. I'm here to have a very serious conversation."

Rosmerta snorted. "You, serious? I can't imagine that happening."

Rolanda scowled. "I'm being serious, Rosie."

Rosmerta insisted, "Go on then, dear."

Rolanda beamed, "I like you. I don't just mean in a friend sort of way either. I like you a lot more than a friend would. I like you more than Quidditch. Yes, that's saying something for me. I just thought that you should know that because I don't think I can see you another day without telling you."

Rosmerta pulled her into a hug and whispered, "I like you too, silly. I might even say I love you."

Rolanda chuckled. "Hold your horses, one step at a time; Rosie."


End file.
